


От вампиров - солнце, от оборотней - серебро. А что одолеет тебя?

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Что делать, если заклинание сработало криво? Отбиваться от брата. Всеми лапами.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 8





	От вампиров - солнце, от оборотней - серебро. А что одолеет тебя?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763487) by [thesaltybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch). 



Миленький.

Это было единственное слово, которое пришло Тору в голову, да так там и застряло, не позволяя зародиться никаким другим внятным мыслям, пока сам он лихорадочно искал ответы на вопросы, которые вслух было лучше даже не произносить.

И вообще, каким еще словом можно было описать сидящий перед ним маленький чёрный клубок шерсти, шипящий от ярости комок концентрированного гнева весом от силы фунтов десять.

— Всегда хотел завести котика, — жизнерадостно заявил Тор и протянул руку, чтобы почесать вышеназванный комочек за пушистыми кисточками, предположительно скрывавшими под собой ушки.

— Только попробуй, останешься без глаз.

Полный праведного гнева голос Локи, исходящий от маленького чёрного клубка, добил Тора, и тот расхохотался. Локи прижал уши к голове и зашипел, отчего Тор принялся смеяться еще сильнее. И только когда стало понятно, что Локи действительно готов выцарапать ему глаза, он наконец-то заставил себя успокоиться.

— Всё, всё, перестал, богом клянусь, — клятвенно пообещал он и тут же нечаянно засмеялся снова. — Нет, всё, честно. — И ещё раз. И ещё. — Прости!

— Надо было догадаться, что пользы от тебя не будет, — оскалился Локи. Он выглядел по-кошачьи взбешённым; пушистый хвост бил из стороны в сторону. — Отлично. Можешь не помогать. Ты бы в любом случае только всё испортил.

Локи спрыгнул с комода и надменно прошествовал к выходу на своих маленьких лапках, отчего Тор снова разразился смехом. Но ведь правда, это было до ужаса забавно. Локи всегда был не прочь устроить какую-нибудь шалость, и шутил он обычно над Тором. Но сейчас его план обернулся против него самого, и справедливость наконец-то восторжествовала.

Тору потребовалось минут пятнадцать, чтобы окончательно успокоиться и отправиться на кухню помогать непутёвому братцу. Но для начала он должен был поднять как можно больше шума.

— Ма-а-а-ама! — во всю мочь заорал он, перегораживая выход из кухни воротами, которые обычно использовали для того, чтобы волкодав по кличке Фенрис не путался под ногами. Локи попытался через них перебраться, но тщетно: размеры не позволяли. Но сдаваться он не собирался, и Тор, усевшись на столешницу, увлечённо снимал на видео, как Локи, яростно перебирая лапками, цепляется за прутья, пытаясь взобраться повыше, а затем на полпути ослабевает и падает на пол.

— Тебе бы походить со мной в качалку, — благодушно предложил Тор. — Будь ты посильнее, смог бы удержаться и перелезть на другую сторону. Хотя кто знает, может, на кошачью форму из человеческой сила не переносится.

— Тор, ради бога, что… — из коридора показалась Фригга, придерживающая на бедре корзину с бельём.

— Мама, смотри, Локи опять налажал с заклинанием! — Тор ткнул пальцем в брата, который снова принялся на него шипеть.

— О нет, — сочувственно засмеялась Фригга. — Локи, золотко, что ты сделал?

— Ты знаешь, что, — сварливо отозвался Локи, слегка сбавив обороты ради мамы. — Может, лучше оставить меня котом, а то как только ты превратишь меня обратно, я убью Тора. Он ведёт себя как полный придурок.

— Тор, не дразни брата, — строго сказала Фригга. — И займись его превращением.

— Что?! — одновременно вскрикнули Тор и Локи.

— Тихо, — Фригга взмахнула рукой, всё ещё элегантной, несмотря на долгие годы работы в саду. — Тор, тебе понадобится кошачья мята. Локи, ради всего святого, он не сделает тебе ничего плохого, хватит вести себя так, будто ты умирать собрался.

— А ты уверена, что на него не подействует, я не знаю, серебро, например? — спросил Тор, доставая ножницы, чтобы отрезать немного кошачьей мяты, которую их мама выращивала на подоконнике в маленьких горшочках. — Или солнечный свет? Или чеснок?

— Тор, прекрати.

— Ладно. Так что мне делать?

Тор принялся за работу под чутким руководством Фригги и с большим трудом пытался не ржать, глядя, как Локи забивался в угол, пытаясь спрятаться. Заклинание было совсем простым, и вскоре что-то щелкнуло, повалил фиолетовый дым, и Локи уже снова был человеком, распластавшимся по полу кухни во всем своём фланелево-пижамном великолепии.

— Видите? Проще простого и совсем не больно, — Фригга с гордостью посмотрела на сыновей и чмокнула Тора в щеку, а Локи — в макушку. — Теперь извинитесь друг перед другом за своё грубое поведение. И не забудьте захватить то, что я постирала. И чтобы на этот раз все вещи были убраны в шкаф!

Тор сразу помрачнел. Локи, поднимаясь на ноги, тоже выглядел не слишком довольным.

— Я серьёзно, — сказала Фригга, остановившись в дверях и прищурившись. — Друзья приходят и уходят, но…

— …брат всегда остаётся братом, — хором закончили они.

Она улыбнулась и ушла, тряхнув копной светлых волос и оставляя после себя запах лаванды.

Тор подождал, пока она скроется из виду, и толкнул Локи, припечатав к шкафчику. Тот не растерялся и лягнулся в ответ. Завязалась небольшая драка, пока наконец…

— Ладно, ладно, прости, — с этими словами Тор остановился и поднял руки вверх.

У Локи кровила губа, но Тор был уверен, что у него самого вокруг глаза красуется фингал, так что они были квиты. Наверное.

— Спасибо-что-помог, — спустя небольшую паузу неразборчиво пробурчал Локи, отводя глаза в сторону.

— Что-что?

— Ты прекрасно всё слышал, придурок, — огрызнулся тот и гордо прошествовал из кухни.

Тор слушал, как Локи топает по лестнице, и усмехался про себя. Когда шаги затихли, он принялся готовить попкорн, ведь чуть позже они собирались вместе посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Тор прекрасно знал, что вскоре Локи крадучись спустится из своей комнаты и свернётся калачиком на диване у него под боком.

Может, Тор и не знал, как поступать с Локи, обернувшимся котиком, но вот про Локи-человека он знал абсолютно всё.


End file.
